jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Turbo dash
Turbo dash is a type of combat racing event featured in Jak X: Combat Racing, wherein racers must pick up power cells that affix themselves to the rear of the race car, give said race car an unlimited turbo meter, and are in turn charged via the vehicle's turbo boost. At 100% charge, the cell will launch forward with a potential to strike the nearest opponent, leaving you with both a point and a weaker version of the land mine (regardless of whether or not you do strike another racer). The objective is to finish the race with the most amount of points. Gameplay You will lose your power cell while charging it if your vehicle sustains significant damage, including if you are struck by another power cell, run over another racer's land mine, are flung off the track, or become involved in a collision. If you do manage to fully charge and launch your cell, the following projectile will only last for a few seconds before self-detonating, upon or before hitting another racer. Similar to the death race and rush hour events, your score is multiplied according to the current lap. Since the power cells constantly refuel your turbo meter, it is suggested to reach further laps as soon as possible. Ignore other racers as killing them has no personal effect (aside from vaguely reducing your chances of being hit by a power cell, though this is comparatively inconsequential). Note that it is possible to fill your dark eco meter in this race event after destroying enough opponent racecars. However, it does not appear to increase the damage of the power cells that you launch or the land mines that you drop. And because all other racing weapons are disabled for this event, it is mostly useless other than for making your turbo boosts a bit more powerful. Strategies Just as boosting charges up the cell, letting up on the boost causes the cell to lose its charge. Take advantage of the fact that you can retain the cell even when not boosting, and let up on the boost when taking sharp turns or when otherwise necessary, but resume boosting afterwards. Another way to take advantage of the cell's persistence is to use it as an impromptu shield, considering that the vehicle sustains comparatively little damage from a land mine if you do run over one and also protects your car from other cells. It is recommended to discharge your land mine upon finishing the charge of a cell so as to avoid wasting a land mine and increase your chances of damaging trailing opponents. Additionally, go for as many green eco pick-ups as possible (the only non-power cell pick-up available) in order to deny trailing opponents of it, not to mention to heal your own vehicle. Due to such nature of the race, a vehicle capable of handling itself when boosting is highly recommended. A fast vehicle is most useful so as to get to the second lap as fast as possible, but since you will be in a turbo for the majority of the match you must use one that can be handled properly without releasing control due to a too high top speed. Category:Race events